1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a backup battery in an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backup battery is heretofore used in an apparatus such as a VCR or a facsimile machine using a timepiece or a memory. In such an apparatus, electric power consumption of the backup battery is low throughout the duration of use of the apparatus because electric power of a main power supply is used when the apparatus is operating. Therefore, electric power of the backup battery is generally set so that the backup battery need not be exchanged for a new one in the duration of use of the apparatus.
The backup battery, however, has to be separated from the apparatus and collected at the time of discard of the apparatus, for environmental concerns. It is therefore desired that there should be provided a structure in which the backup battery mounted in the apparatus can be removed by a user himself or herself for the sake of disposal.
For example, JP-A-Hei.11-16552 has disclosed a structure in which a flat backup battery is held in an apparatus. JP-A-Hei.11-16552 is intended to improve inconvenience in collection of the backup battery heretofore fixed to a circuit board. The backup battery is first electrically fixed to a substantially circularly shaped battery board by soldering. The battery board is then positioned and held in a battery holder by a plurality of lock pieces. A mount hole is provided in a back surface of the apparatus so that the battery holder can be fitted into the mount hole. A socket electrically connected to the battery is provided in the battery board. Lead wires having plugs at their tips are attached to the circuit board incorporated in the apparatus and using electric power of the backup battery, so that the lead wires can be drawn out through the mount hole.
Accordingly, at the time of production of the apparatus, the backup battery can be attached to the apparatus as follows. While the plugs of the lead wires are drawn out through the mount hole and connected to the socket of the battery board, the backup battery is held together with the battery board in the battery holder and fitted into the mount hole of the apparatus.
On the other hand, the apparatus user can remove the backup battery as follows. First, the battery holder is removed from the apparatus. Because the battery holder is only held in the apparatus by the elastic lock pieces, the user can remove the battery holder easily without use of a jig or the like by gripping a knob piece protruding from the apparatus. Then, the user removes the battery board from the battery holder and disconnects the socket of the battery board from the plugs of the lead wires drawn out through the mount hole. In this manner, the user can dispose of the backup battery together with the battery board.